


Different, But The Same

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Jessie (TV), Selena Gomez (Musician), Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck, Wizards of Waverly Place, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Rape, Same Performer in Different Roles, Scissoring, Self-cest, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about her seemed so...familiar.</p><p>Given that this is a fanfiction, some elements of the story should not be taken literally. They are imaginary situations in imaginary worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Debby Ryan

Bailey looks around the Tipton hotel's lobby.  
"Cody! This is where you grew up? It's huge! So much bigger than my ranch back home."   
Cody and Bailey had decided to come to the Tipton hotel with the rest of the gang after school got out and they left the ship.  
"London!" Someone yells. Maddie runs over to the group and tackles London in a huge embrace.   
"Maddie!"  
"London, I've missed you! We have so much to talk about!"  
"Do you want to go to my penthouse and catch up?"  
"Of course!" The two skip into an elevator with the rest of the group. Before the doors close, a hand grabs a door and opens it.   
"Sorry, but I really need to check the kids and I couldn't wait." The woman says. She had fiery red hair, amber eyes and C cup boobs. She was the most beautiful woman Bailey had ever seen, and she seemed so familiar.  
"By the way, my name is Jessie." She says as the doors close behind them and Jessie is squeezed into the crowded elevator. Lucky for Bailey, Jessie was squeezed right into the farm girl, putting her face in the nannies boobs.   
"So Jessie, why are you in such a hurry? Zack asks, obviously staring at her ass.   
"My kids called and said there's a greased pig running around the apartment. How does one catch a greased pig?!"   
"That's easy," Bailey says, pulling herself from the older woman's bust, "I grew up on a farm. I caught greased pigs all the time."  
"Could you please come help me? I can make it worth your while." Jessie begs, giving Bailey puppy dog eyes, but as Bailey looks deeper, she sees something else.  
"Sure! I'll help ya!"

"I got it!" Bailey yells, holding the pig by its feet.  
"Great job!" Jessie congratulates the farm girl as she comes down the stairs. She's wearing a pink dress that shows off her best features. Bailey can't help but stare as Jessie's tits bounce on every step. Bailey is glad she's wearing a bra, because otherwise her nipples may have torn through her blue plaid shirt tucked into her torn blue jeans.   
"There's still time before the kids get back from school. Is there anything you want to do?" The nanny asks. Bailey decides it's now or never.   
"I want to do you."   
"Great, because I've wanted to hear you scream since I saw your beautiful face. Did you like my tits on the elevator?"  
"Oh yeah." Bailey answers as both girls begin to undress as they approach each other. They're naked by the time they meet in an embrace of lips. Bailey reaches for Jessie's 32C's as the nanny gets right to work on Bailey's tight little kitty.  
"Ohh." Bailey moans into Jessie's mouth as she grabs her boobs and gives them a squeeze. "Oh Jessie don't stop!"  
"I can either keep doing this, or we can pick it up a notch."  
"What do you have in mind?"

"Ahhh shit!" Jessie yells as the double-ended dildo pushes into her. They had gone upstairs into Jessie's room, where Jessie had pulled out her double-ended dildo and both girls were now moaning on the bed, a plastic member connecting the two.  
"I need more. MORE!" Bailey screams.  
"I knew it! You are, ohh, a filthy slut."  
"Takes one to know one."  
"That's my girl."   
"Jessie I think I'm gonna..."  
"Say my name!"   
"Jessie!!" The cowgirl yells as she experiences one of the best orgasms of her life.   
"Bailey!" The nanny responds as she covers the dildo with her juices as well.   
"Bailey, do you know why I like you?" The Jessie asks after they caught their breath.   
"Why?"  
"Because you remind me of me."  
"That's funny, I felt the same way about you."


	2. Selena Gomez

"Welcome to the Waverly Sub Station. May I help you." Alex droned the greeting to her next customer. Her shift was almost over and she just didn't care, that is, until she realized who her customer was.  
"I'll take a number 4." Selena Gomez responds, causing Alex to perk up.  
"Ms. Gomez! It's an honor! I'll go get your number 4 right away!" Alex says running into the back. Selena Gomez was in her restaurant! Alex had had an admiration to the pop star for a long time, and now she was going to make her role model, and crush, a sandwich! A few months ago, Alex had realized that her feelings for the pop star had become more than admiration, it had developed into a crush. A crush that made Alex realize that something about girls made them so much more appealing than guys. When Alex took a peek out at the waiting popstar she remembered what that thing was. Guys don't have boobs. Selena was wearing ripped light blue jeans, a gray jacket, and a black tank top. Alex didn't realize one of her hands was in her pants until it began rubbing against her clit.  
'No, I can do better than this.' She thinks, pulling her hand out, as she goes to wash her hands, scheming. 

When Alex finishes making the sandwich, she comes up with a spell to cast.  
"Who ever eats this great sandwich, will thus become my horny bitch." She says, enchanting the number 4 sub.  
"Ms. Gomez, your sandwich is ready!" Alex serves the pop star the enchanted sandwich, then sits back and waits. As Selena eats her sub, Alex wonders what she'll do the her icon. They could eat each other out, finger each other, play with toys, scissor, 69... The list goes on. Just thinking about it gets her wet.  
"Oh my. That was a great sandwich. Oh yeah, real good."  
"Now that you just ate my hex, let's go upstairs and have sex." Alex says casting another spell on her satisfied customer.  
"Yes ma'am." Selena says, heading towards the spiral staircase that leads up to Alex's awaiting bed.

"Alex, I don't know what happened. I ate your sandwich and I just got so..."  
"Horny?"  
"Yeah, I'm literally dripping. Then something just came over me and I came up here and... I just need you."  
"I wonder why that could be..." Alex says, throwing her apron on the floor and rushing into a kiss. As the two clash tongues, they rapidly undress, Selena dropping her jacket and Alex pulling the orange butterfly top over her head, breaking the kiss for a moment. As Selena got rid of her pants, Alex noticed the black bra and high waisted panties. She needed those off, now.  
Once Selena's underwear is gone, Alex can see her B cup breasts, which she gropes as soon as she is done undressing herself. Alex pushes Selena onto the bed and lowers herself to the pop stars folds and gets to work with her tongue.  
"Oh Alex! That's so good!" Selena moans, grabbing anything she can. While Alex pleasures her icon, she sneaks a hand down to touch herself because she can't keep her hands to herself (sorry, I had to).  
"That's right! Just keep going round and round! It seems like it comes naturally to you (I'll stop now)."  
"How about we add a little something?" Alex says winking and holding up her wand. Selena just nods as they reposition themselves so that the two Latinas can easily stick a side of the wand inside them both.  
"Oh yeah, we're having fun now." Alex says as she begins moving her hips to thrust onto the makeshift dildo.  
"Mmmmmm..." Selena moans as she too thrusts on the wand.  
"Are you ready for the big finale?"  
"You know it babe."  
"Here we go! Ohh yes!" Selena yells.   
"Hell yeah!" Alex yells   
"Well, this was quite the experience." Alex says still laying down, the wand still inside the two.  
"We should do this again." Selena gasps, still laying on the bed.  
"Maybe."


	3. Jennifer Lawrence

Katniss runs through the forest of the arena. She has to find a safe place to hide, somewhere that she can sleep. Finally, she finds a little cave. After she covers it with foliage, she crawls inside and eats some berries she found. Once she finished her quick snack, she lays down and begins to nap, hoping she'll wake up. 

Katniss wake up sometime later, feeling strange. She goes to eat more berries, but realizes her leftovers were gone. It's only after she wipes the sleep from her eyes that she notices the blue woman sleeping next to her. Katniss doesn't understand what she is or why she's there, so she does the only logical thing. She pokes it. As it wakes up, you can't help but notice that it isn't wearing clothes. Little did either women know, the berries that they had just snacked on sent one's sexual organs into overdrive, therefore making the consumer extremely sexually excited.  
"Well, good morning." The blue woman says, fully awake.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Katniss asks, trying to ignore the feeling in her groin.  
"My name is Raven, but you can call me Jennifer." The mutant says as she shifts into her favorite form, Jennifer Lawrence.  
"Oh. Were you made by the Capital?"  
"Hell no!" Jennifer/Raven yells, "I'm here to help overthrow... I'm sorry, I can't ignore it anymore. Are you as horny as I am?"  
"Are you so horny that Peeta would drown?"  
"I don't know who that is, but I'd assume much more."  
"Same." Katniss says as she covers a hidden camera with her bag and takes off her jacket.  
"Wonderful." Jennifer says, shifting her clothes away. As Katniss undresses, she sees the moisture forming near Mystique's vagina, encouraging Katniss to drop her cargo pants even faster. Once both women are undressed, Raven takes control due to Katniss' inexperience. Raven starts by shoving her head right between the strong legs of Katniss and begins devouring her folds.  
"Oh god!" Katniss yells. She had masturbated before, actually, she did it quite often. There were only a few ways one could stay warm over the winter in District 12, but this feeling was much more intense. Every time Katniss would look down, she'd see the face that looked so familiar, and her pleasure would become so overpowering, Katniss could swear she was gonna burst, but somehow, Raven knew. Whenever Raven would feel Katniss' walls begin to tighten, she would pull away.  
"How about we try something." Raven asks, but Katniss is too out of breath to answer, so the hunter just nods vigorously. Raven helps Katniss into a position where they can interlock their legs. Once the two horny women are situated, Mystique starts grinding Katniss' neat womanhood against her own freshly shaven folds.  
"Mm mm... This is nice." Katniss moans, enjoying the pressure of the other woman's folds, but Mystique can't wait much longer, she needs substantial pressure as soon as possible, so she tries a new trick. As Katniss enjoys the pleasure of the two women grinding together, she notices a strange feeling, as if something is slowly entering her. Katniss sits up and notices Mystique's new addition. Jennifer Lawrence now has a cock, and it's deep inside Katniss.  
"Holy Shit! Ohh!" Katniss moans as Raven thrusts in and out of the huntress.  
"Mm, you're so tight! I'm surprised I could fit this long of a cock in you. Oh yeah baby."  
"Raven! I can't hold on anymORE!!" Katniss screams as she comes, her walls contracting around Mystique's member.  
"Here's your reward." Raven says, pulling out and squirting her cum onto Katniss' tits.  
"Thank you, for your cooperation." Katniss says.


End file.
